The Runaway
by Styles Clash
Summary: Steve knows The Mafia will kill him, so he enters the Iron Fist Tournament 4. Steve's Tekken 4 story, with romance later.
1. The Fight

Hey people! This is my 3rd fic! Yippie Skippie! But I have bad news. Tekken Survivor has been put on hiatus. Why? ONLY 1 PERSON HAS VOTED FOR WHO THEY WANT OFF THE ISLAND! So until Tekken Survivor gets more votes, I've got a new action/adventure fic.  
  
Here's some back-storyage. This is pretty much Steve's Tekken 4 story mode story, with more action of course. As y'all should know, I'm a Steve freakazoid so I know his story like the back of my hand. Let's get to chappy 1!  
  
Chapter 1: The Fight---  
  
The whirl of fist hitting a punching bag could be heard. Then the sound of a young British voice came pounding through the walls. Steve Fox was preparing for a world middleweight title defense.  
  
Steve had a cocky smile on his face. He knew that this fight wasn't going to be much of a challenge. He met with his opponent in the press conference a few hours back, and had been watching his contender ship matches. He was quite large, slow with his punches. "Perfect opportunity to practice evasion and punch speed," thought Steve. Steve laced up the old gloves and rubbed on the mysterious scar on his arm.  
  
He did not know the origin of the scar, nor who gave him the scar, but before every fight, he swore upon it that he would find it origins.  
  
"Mr. Fox!" yelled an assistant. "There are some men here to see you!" Steve smiled that bit more. It was probably the press from one of those major sports channels.  
  
"Let them in," Steve said slyly. His smile immediately turned to a frown.  
  
It was the Mafia. They were the men who had been placing money on his fights ever since he won the belt. Steve hated them, but did business with them so they wouldn't do something crazy like put a price on his head or something.  
  
"Hey Steve," said the leader of the Mafia in his usual fashion. "Here's how we want this fight to go down..."  
  
"I know the usual, Steve, you better win this fight, we got a lot of money riding on you, stuff like that," said Steve cockily.  
  
"Not exactly." said the Mafia leader. "We want you to blow the fight and the belt."  
  
"Do what?" said Steve, shocked and surprised.  
  
"Blow the fight," said the Mafia leader one more time. "Or else bad things will happen." The Mafia left on that note, leaving Steve in shock. Steve had never blown a fight before. But The Mafia would probably kill him if he didn't blow it. Steve thought for a second, then smiled.  
  
"Screw the Mafia," said Steve quietly. "I've never blown a fight before, and I'm bloody sure as hell I'm not starting now."  
  
Steve went out to the ring. The crowd was ear deafening. They were going nuts.  
  
The announcers kicked on. "And coming down to the ring, the World Middleweight champion, hailing from the United Kingdom, the British Sensation, Steve Fox!"  
  
Steve and his opponent met in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Ok, you guys should know the rules," said the ref, "No hittin' below the belt, and when your opponent is down, don't hit 'em. OK, when I start the fight, come out swingin'!"  
  
Steve and his opponent went to their corners.  
  
"Ready, set, fight!" the ref bellowed.  
  
Steve immediately ducked a wide left punch from the other man, and then weaved away from a right hook. Steve then ducked a right punch and saw his opening. Wham! Right Uppercut! Steve followed with a body punch, and then did his signature. Left hook, right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook. Steve saw the end in sight. Wham! The final right hook. His opponent crumpled to the ground. The count started.  
  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. The fight was over.  
  
---Meanwhile, with the Mafia---  
  
"Well, boys, looks as if we got a new target." Said one of the Mafia men.  
  
"Yep," said the Mafia leader. "Load your guns boys, we got a hit to make tonight."  
  
The Mafia loaded their Magnum .357s,their Colt 40s, and their Deutsche M9Ks.  
  
--- End of Chapter 1  
  
That's it for this chappy! Hope y'all liked!  
  
Next chappy: The Shootout.  
  
Review, or the Mafia will put a price on your head!  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Wordlife to ya! 


	2. The Shootout

Guess who's back? Back again? Clash is back! Tell a friend!  
  
Seriously, I didn't think people would take a liking to this fic, strictly because all you see here, all the way down the board, XiaoJin, XiaoJin, XiaoJin. Jesus, people, think of a new god damned couple! Seriously, review response! Now!  
  
Skittle-xtreme: Thanks for the props! (gives Word-Life symbol) You are now the fourth member of the Styles Clash fan club! Congrats! You get, a cookie, and a spot to appear at Tribal Council in Tekken Survivor!  
  
Krappkarmin: Woo! Another Steve freak! Thank God! You people aren't all XiaoJin focused as I thought. And to your mention of Miharu, I myself have no earthy idea who Steve is gonna couple up with. All that I know is that it will not be Julia! (read Tekken Survivor to understand why.)  
  
Jeanie: Another Steve freak! Yes, my plan to rule the Tekken section with Steve is working perfectly! (long evil laugh) Anyhow, glad you likes!  
  
1)ragonness (Styles Clash Fan Club Member): Chalk another one up for the Steve gang! Steve will rule! As stated earlier, I don't know who Steve's couplin' with, so don't worry about a Christie/Steve yet. Key word: Yet.  
  
Next chappy comin' up!  
  
PARENTAL ADVISORY WARNING: This chapter contains severe cursing, blood, guns, and other action sequences. Viewer dicression is advised, but not nessesary.  
  
Chapter 2: The Shootout  
  
He ran.  
  
Steve ran for his life. The Mafia was right behind him. He ran out of the arena, ran out to the streets, into the parking lot. That's when he reached it. More Mafia. They surrounded him from all sides, holding all sorts of weaponry. Crowbars, Shotguns, handguns, you name it, they had it. Steve had two options. Die, or die fighting. You naturally know what course Steve took.  
  
Steve started with a body punch to the stomach of one of the men Steve scouted as the weakest. He stole his weapon, which he immediately realized as a Magmum .357, a handgun that was commonly used by street hustlers and gang members. You must realize that this whole time, bullets where whizzing around Steve's body. Steve then opened fire.  
  
Bullets flew through the air, like shooting stars in the dark night. Every one of them hit their intended target. 7 Mafia men went down like flies. This gave Steve the chance he needed. To run for cover. He hid behind a car. Many Mafia men did the same. Then the real action began.  
  
Bullets sounded throughout the parking garage. Steve reloaded his gun, popped out from cover and took aim. There was a man's head sticking out from behind the cover out a Dodge Dakota. Steve fired. The bullet hit spot on.  
  
Blood smerared the hood of the Dakota, soiling the black color of the truck. The man fell on the hood, and was destined to lay motionless, never to breathe again.  
  
Many of the others were taken out in a similar way, Causing blood to stain cars and cement with it's crimson flow.  
  
"Take this you son of a B****!" said the Mafia leader. He told some of his men to move back, and the man pulled out, a machine gun, and a frag grenade. He threw the frag grenade to lure Steve out of hiding, then kill him with the machine gun.  
  
Bt things didn't work out that way. All of a sudden there was an explosion. Steve sighed in relief. The man, in his anger, had pulled the pen out of the grenade way before he should have, and it had exploded onto his men.  
  
There were only two left, Steve, and the big boss himself.  
  
"Now I kill you," said the man with a smirk. He opened fire. But he just wasted bullets.  
  
Steve was gone from in front of him, and out of nowhere, a punch came in from behind him.  
  
"No," said Steve cockily, "now, I kill you, jackass."  
  
Bang! Straight through the skull. The Mafia had been wiped out, by a lone man. Or so Steve had thought. But on the distant island of Ireland, plans were already being made.  
  
"Ok, we got a call from our insider in England." Said the Mafia man. "She has this assassaintion covered."  
  
"What was her name again?" asked another.  
  
"Williams," the man replied. "Nina Williams." ---  
  
That's it! Hope you liked my first action scene ever!  
  
Review, or else!  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Wordlife to ya! 


End file.
